ABSTRACT The numbers of highly trained biomedical investigators in kidney disease research is ever dwindling. It is imperative that we initiate innovative schemes to reinvigorate the next generation of renal researchers. Innovative and creative research investigators are required to move forward in our understanding of the highly complex pathophysiology observed in kidney disease. Kidney disease is increasing today at higher rates than ever before with few treatment options other than renal replacement therapy. We have very few basic scientists and/or clinician scientists trained in kidney disease research. The overall goal of this R25 proposal is to estblish a focused summer undergraduate research experience at UAB exclusively on kidney disease research with novel strategies to engage and empower students to be life-long researchers. The novel strategy of the Kidney Undergraduate Research Experience (KURE) program will incorporate focused training of undergraduate students to foster development of critical thinking, communication, and hands on kidney research skills as well as engagement in the pathophysiology of kidney disease?all strategies are centered on the student gaining an identification with basic and translational kidney research. The KURE program will expose our scholars to the rigor and depth of scientific thinking and communication skills that will prepare them to contribute to medical advances throughout their careers. Novel strategies are needed to engage and empower students for life-long careers in kidney disease research. The KURE program will help to expand the scientist and physician-scientist workforce dedicated to renal research that is currently shrinking in the US, as well as broaden and further enhance the culture of academic investigation of kidney disease at the UAB academic medical center. This will be accomplished by their participation in the Kidney Cross-Talk Workshop (KCTW) series that will start with participation in a 1-day team science, networking, and communications retreat as well as the development of critical thinking about kidney physiology and pathophysiology ending with shadowing experiences with nephrologists and patients with kidney disease. Further, KURE scholars will be enrolled in our Continuing Career Mentorship program that will utilize near peer mentorship to interact in-person during the summer as well as through the KURE Facebook, LinkedIn networking, and the ?newsletter? In the Loop.